


Incubi

by Xenia



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: V ha di nuovo un incubo e Butch è lì per aiutarlo ad affrontarlo.





	Incubi

**Author's Note:**

> E' una storia vecchissima. L'ho scritta dopo l'uscita del 4 libro ( Lover Revealed) e prima di quella del 5 ( Lover Unbound). Sto ripubblicando qui, sia in italiano che poi a breve anche tradotte, alcune delle mie vecchie storie. Non sono certa che sia scritta in modo decente, ma ho deciso di non modificare troppo i miei vecchi lavori per rispetto di quella che ero quando l'ho scritta.

Vishous si svegliò con un sussulto, tastandosi freneticamente il petto con le mani alla ricerca del sangue, delle ferite che sognava ogni notte ormai da mesi. Di nuovo non trovò nulla. Sospirò pesantemente alzandosi per andare a farsi un goccetto di vodka. Da quando Butch se ne era andato lasciandolo solo gli incubi erano peggiorati. L’angoscia di morire da solo era aumentata esponenzialmente da quando Marissa gli aveva portato via il suo amico. E V sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto prenderla in quel modo. Lui e Butch erano comunque indissolubilmente legati, erano ancora amici, ma non era la stessa cosa. La verità era che Butch gli mancava quasi più dell’aria che respirava. Da qualche mese ormai tutto il tempo libero dell’ex poliziotto era stato catalizzato da Marissa. Non c’erano più serate insieme allo Zero Sum, non c’erano più ore passate insieme a giocare a biliardo o a guardare le partire alla TV, ormai si vedevano solo quando uscivano a combattere o quando Butch aveva bisogno del suo aiuto per contrastare gli effetti dell’assorbimento dei lesser. E anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, V si sentiva solo e abbandonato. Ed era stupido, sapeva di dover dare del tempo a Butch, che anche Rhage all’inizio era stato totalmente assorbito da Mary, ma poi aveva trovato un equilibrio. Ma Vishous era stanco di aspettare, la sua vita faceva schifo, si sentiva totalmente incapace di stabilire un rapporto emotivo con qualcuno, l’unica persona con cui aveva instaurato una connessione se ne era andata e lui non riusciva più ad avere le sue visioni, solo quel maledetto incubo. 

Butch si sveglio di soprassalto, disturbato da alcuni rumori. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di capire dove fosse, prima di riconoscere i mobili della sua camera alla Tana. Quella notte era uscito a combattere con V e probabilmente aveva un po’ esagerato, alla fine la sua pelle sprigionava un tale odore di lesser che aveva preferito non correre rischi e restare alla Tana con l’amico piuttosto che rischiare far del male a Marissa. Accigliato si chiese cosa avesse spinto V ad alzarsi così presto, insomma era ancora giorno pieno. Si alzò a fatica e andò nel salottino. L’amico era in piedi vicino al mobiletto dei liquori, il corpo scosso da tremiti incontrollabili, un velo di sudore a coprirgli la pelle, il respiro affannato, gli occhi ancora sgranati e colmi di terrore.   
-Ehi V, amico che ti prende?-   
Vishous non rispose, rimase a fissarlo per un secondo, poi mosse qualche passo incerto verso di lui, inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi e si ritrovò stretto tra le braccia dell’amico. V gemette. Era sempre più difficile per lui riprendersi dopo quegli incubi. Sentiva l’ombra della morte incombere su di lui e non aveva niente, nessuno che lo ancorasse alla realtà. A volte pensava che se anche fosse morto, in fondo, non sarebbe importato nulla a nessuno. Ormai quasi tutti i fratelli avevano le loro shellan a cui pensare persino Zsadist era ridiventato un vampiro quasi normale grazie all’amore di Bella che aveva curato le sue ferite. Rhage era riuscito ad accettare la sua bestia grazie a Mary. Wrath aveva accettato le sue responsabilità verso la razza grazie a Beth. Butch aveva trovato il suo posto nel mondo grazie a Marissa. Soltanto lui era rimasto solo. Incapace di trovare qualcuno da amare e da cui essere amato. Per questo gli incubi erano così difficili da superare, perché sapeva che non si sarebbe lasciato dietro nessuno che l’avrebbe rimpianto.  
-V? Vishous? Cosa ti prende? Stai bene? –  
Ancora sconvolto dagli incubi V non riuscì a far altro se non aggrapparsi ancora più forte a Butch. Sin da quando lo conosceva Butch, anche da umano, era stato la sua ancora, il suo contatto con la realtà, quando le visioni del futuro cercavano di strapparlo dalla concretezza del suo lavoro coi fratelli. Solo negli ultimi tempi si era reso conto di quello che davvero provava per Butch. A volte avrebbe preferito non rendersene conto mai. Era così profondamente sbagliato quello che sentiva, lo sapeva. Sapeva che per la sua razza non era come per gli umani, aveva bisogno del sangue di una femmina per sopravvivere, non del sangue di Butch. E allora perché solo il pensiero di bere da lui gli accendeva i sensi come niente altro aveva mai fatto prima? Perché non riusciva a convincersi fino in fondo che i suoi sentimenti per Butch fossero così fuori posto, così sbagliati? Perché ora che era stretto tra le sue braccia non riuscì a impedirsi di sollevare il viso e posare le sue labbra su quelle dell’amico? Perché? Perché? Perché? Continuava a chiedersi mentre avvertiva il corpo di Butch irrigidirsi contro il suo. Rendendosi conto di quello che stava facendo, V fece per tirarsi indietro, ma proprio quando stava per staccarsi dall’amico, Butch schiuse le labbra e rispose al bacio. V non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Butch amava Marissa, Vishous lo vedeva ogni volta che era nella stessa stanza con loro dal modo in cui gli occhi di Butch cercavano sempre quelli di Marissa, dal modo in cui si comportavano quando erano insieme. Cosa stava facendo ora Butch? Perché lo stava facendo? Ma quando la stretta di Butch intorno a lui si fece più forte, quando la sua lingua e le sue mani si fecero insistenti lungo il suo corpo smise di pensare. Si concentrò solo sulle sensazioni che la vicinanza di Butch gli provocava, sulla presa che gli consentiva di recuperare sulla realtà, sulla paura causatagli dall’incubo che fluiva lontano dal suo corpo. Per la prima volta in molto tempo Vishous sentì la presa dell’incubo allentare, per una volta sentì che se fosse morto sarebbe mancato a qualcuno, sarebbe mancato al suo trahyner. V si addormentò sereno, cullato dal calore e dal respiro di Butch, e per la prima notte da mesi gli incubi non tornarono a disturbarlo. 

La mattina dopo Vishous si svegliò quando una folata di aria fredda gli colpì la schiena nuda. Aprì gli occhi lentamente e vide Butch in piedi a pochi passi dalla porta che si rivestiva e in un attimo fu consapevole della sua stessa nudità e di quello che lui e l’amico avevano fatto la notte precedente. Si alzò anche lui e insieme si rivestirono in silenzio, dandosi le spalle. Quando fu vestito V rimase voltato verso il muro, aspettando di sentire la porta della camera aprirsi e chiudersi, perché non avrebbe sopportato di vedere Butch uscire dalla stanza, vergognandosi di quello che avevano fatto. Rimase voltato fino a che non sentì la mano di Butch sulla spalla e la sua voce calda.  
\- Hai intenzione di guardarmi prima o poi, V?-   
V si voltò, pronto a fare una battuta per scacciare l’imbarazzo, ma quando incontrò gli occhi nocciola di Butch, così pieni di affetto, la voce gli morì in gola. Rimase immobile mentre Butch avvicinava il viso al suo e gli posava un bacio dolce e possessivo sulle labbra. Quando si staccarono gli occhi di diamante di V erano sgranati e pieni di stupore.  
\- Non mi vergogno di quello che abbiamo fatto. Non mi vergogno di quello che provo per te. Da piccolo mi sono sempre sentito sbagliato e fuori posto e sono stufo marcio di sentirmi così, quindi non ho alcuna intenzione di vergognarmi ancora.- gli disse Butch accarezzandogli una guancia. – E credo non dovresti farlo nemmeno tu.-  
\- E Marissa?-  
\- Amo Marissa e non posso stare senza di lei. Ma amo anche te e non voglio stare senza di te. Sei tu che devi decidere se…..-  
V non gli permise di finire di parlare, lo baciò piano sulle labbra.   
\- Sono disposto a tutto per te.- disse V.   
Butch rise.  
\- Anche io per te.- rispose voltandosi e uscendo per raggiungere Marissa.   
Ma V non si sentì solo o tradito o abbandonato. Sapeva che la prossima volta Butch sarebbe tornato da lui. Sapeva che lui era per Butch quello che Butch era per lui.  
\- Ci vediamo al primo pasto, trahyner.-   
\- Contaci, sbirro, contaci.-


End file.
